


[podfic] Warmaiden

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Gen, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, One Ring to Rule Them All, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rohan, Shieldmaidens, The One Ring is Bad News, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Short AU in which Éowyn gains control of the One Ring. Needless to say, it doesn't go well.





	[podfic] Warmaiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638319) by [Ashfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfae/pseuds/Ashfae). 

> trick prompt 01. Dark 
> 
> & This pod is also treat for annapods who wanted spooky sound effects. I had some difficulties with these sound effects since I snagged so many from the movies or other audio sources, but I hope you enjoy their enhancement of the story!

  
  
  
  
**Download (plain audio, no SFX or music) **: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/eqw58nirxrkujkt/lotr%20warmadien%20podoween%202019.mp3?dl=0) (5.52 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 00:12:03   
  


* * *

**  
Download (this version contains SFX and music) **: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gcibmhut2y0c0o4/lotr%20Warmadien%20w%20SFX.mp3?dl=0) (6.24 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 00:13:38


End file.
